Romano Accardi
'''Romano Accardi - '''drugoplanowa postać serii "Bądźmy poważni". Młody chłopak pochodzenia włoskiego, uczęszczający do tego samego gimnazjum w którym uczą się główni bohaterowie. Nie ma z nimi jednak większych kontaktów, o wiele częściej można zobaczyć go z jego najlepszym i zarazem jedynym przyjacielem, Django Brown. Theme: G.F. Darwin - "Kluski" Wygląd Romano jest średniego wzrostu latynosem o krótkich, ciemno-brązowych włosach i orzechowych oczach. Ma podłużną twarz oraz rzadkie brwi. Nie jest to jednak zasługa depilacji, jego włosy są po prostu dość rzadkie i wolno rosną. Nie wyróżnia się niczym szczególnym. Charakteryzuje go szczupła sylwetka i brak muskułów. Nie ma jednak kompleksów z tego powodu, dlatego zawsze można zauważyć go z podniesioną głową i z wyniosłym spojrzeniem. Ma za to długie nogi, dzięki którym biega dość szybko. Na codzień ubiera się w ciemno-zieloną koszulkę na krótki rękaw, na której widnieje duża, czarna litera "R". Do tego zakłada również granatowe, luźne jeansy sięgające mu kostek i czarne trampki wiązane sznurówkami. W odcinku "Wrześniowy bal" ubrany jest w białą koszulę, na którą nałożył czarną marynarkę oraz niemalże idealnie zawiązany krawat. Czarne spodnie sięgające kątek wyprasowane były w kant. Z daleka widać było, że chłopak przykłada ogromną wagę do szczegółów. Osobowość Romano jest z natury impulsywnym chłopakiem, którego bardzo łatwo jest wyprowadzić z równowagi. Z jednej strony często unosi się by bronić swoich przekonań i wyraża ogromne zainteresowanie opinią innych, jednak jest całkowicie obojętny na to, co myślą o nim inni. Ma bardzo słabe nerwy, przez co łatwo wytrącić go z równowagi. Lubi się kłócić, a wygrywanie sprawia mu ogromną radość. Nie brak mu śmiałości, umie obronić swoje racje i skutecznie przygasić przeciwnika. Można śmiało nazwać go awanturnikiem, chociaż on sam twierdzi, że jest ostoją spokoju. Z całą pewnością nie można zaprzeczyć, iż chłopak jest wyjątkowo egoistyczny. Nie obchodzą go inni ludzie, rzadko kiedy staje w obronie innych, a jeżeli już to robi, zazwyczaj widzi w tym jakąś okazję. Ewentualnie jest to dla niego bardzo bliska osoba bez której jego egzystencja byłaby smutna. Zazwyczaj jednak trzyma się z dala od problemów innych i nie wtrąca się konflikty, które go nie dotyczą. Podobnie wygląda kwestia z dzieleniem się. Dzieli rzeczy na dwie kategorie; "jego" i "nie jego, ale ich nie potrzebuje, bo nie są jego". Jak sam twierdzi, dzielenie się jest bezsensowne, gdyż skoro wydał pieniędze na daną rzecz, to nie ma sensu udostępniać ją innym. Accardi bardzo lubi negować wszystko, co go otacza. Rzadko kiedy wypowie się o czymś pozytywnie, a jak już się na to zdobędzie, to z wielkim trudem. Jeżeli jednak coś, lub ktoś zasłuży na jego pozytywne nastawienie, to będzie o tym myślał dzień i noc. Najlepszym tego przykładem są spagetti i Izabela, na których punkcie chłopak ma nie małą obsesję. Co do Izy jest ona jednak utajona do tego stopnia, iż dziewczyna nie ma pojęcia o jego istnieniu. Jest człowiekiem bardzo dokładnym, dużą wagę przywiązuje do planu działania i najdrobniejszych szczegułów. Nie lubi działać spontanicznie, dlatego zaplanował sobie najbliższe czterdzieści lat życia w których uwzględnił między innymi datę ślubu z Izabelą, imiona dzieci i miejsce pochówku. Zarezerwował sobie nawet miejsce na cmentarzu, jednak śmierć zapisał na samym końcu, więc, jak sam twierdzi, miejsce jeszcze trochę poczeka. Wielu śmieje się, iż Romano prędzej zabiłby samego Mrocznego Kosiarza, niż odszedł w zaświaty przed zapisaną datą. Jest introwertykiem. Nie lubi wychodzić z domu, gdy nie zachodzi taka potrzeba. Większych imprez unika jak ognia, a przebywanie w większym gronie ludzi sprawia, że traci energię. Ponad wszystko ceni sobie święty spokój i domowe zacisze. Wielu dziwi się czemu chłopak spędza tyle czasu w swoim pokoju, jednak mało kto próbuje go z niego wyciągnąć. Historia ... Rodzina Romano pochodzi z włoskiej rodzinny Accardi, od pokoleń zamieszkałej we Florencji. Jednak odkąd jego ojciec, Leone Accardi zost wydziedziczony przez ślub z Francescą Vargas, rodzina przeprowadziła się do Stanów Zjednoczonych, by tam zacząć nowe życie, z dala od rodzinnych nieporozumień. Leone i Franchesca mają czwórkę dzieci, trzy córki trojaczki, Darię, Felicję i Caterinę oraz młodszego o cztery lata syna, Romano. Siostry z charakteru w ogóle nie przypominają młodszego brata, co sprawia, że rodzeństwu bardzo ciężko jest się porozumieć. Rodzice starają się poświęcać dzieciom jak najwięcej uwagi, jednak nie zawsze jest to możliwe. Zdają sobie sprawę, że zbytnio je rozpuścili, jednak nie robią nic, by to zmienić. Daria, Felicja i Caterina są znane w całej szkole, z tego, "że są znane". Koleżanki nie pajają do nich sympatią, jednak budzą pozytywne uczucia u kolegów. Nie są zbyt inteligentne, czego dowodzi fakt, iż nie rozumieją, że większość ma je za zabawki. Relacje Django Brown Chłopcy poznali się w czwartej klasie podstawówki, gdy do ich szkoły doszedł nowy uczeń, Romano. Django jako jeden z nielicznych postanowił zagadać do nowego ucznia, który trzymał się z boku i nie rozmawiał z innymi. Brown odniósł wtedy wrażenie, że nowy kolega jest po prostu bardzo nieśmiały, jednak szybko przekonał się, że pozory mogą mylić. Już pierwszego dnia Accardi wplątał się w kłótnie z klasowym osiłkiem, Bufordem. Tym samym zrobił ogromne wrażenie na Djangu i chociaż mocno oberwał tego dnia, Brown uznał go za godnego uwagi człowieka. Romano natomiast miał wtedy neutralne podejście do niego, jednak cieszył go fakt, iż ktoś chce z nim rozmawiać i nie uważa za dziwadło. Django nigdy nie mógł narzekać na przytłaczającą popularność, wprost przeciwnie, nikt go nie lubił i rzadko kiedy ktoś z nim rozmawiał, dlatego cieszył się, że Romano nie był nastawiony co do niego negatywnie. Włochowi, w przeciwieństwie do reszty wcale nie przeszkadzało zamiłowanie Brown'a do sztuki. Można powiedzieć, że właśnie to lubił w nim najbardziej. Z zaciekawieniem obserwował procesy powstawania przeróżnych obrazów Djanga i jako jedyny wyrażał swoje zainteresowanie jego pracami, zanim osiągnęły profesjonalny poziom. Dodawało to chłopakowi dużej siły i motywacji, by pracować nad sobą dalej. W zamian Django starał się nie obrażać jego gustów kulinarnych. Jednak przyjaźń powstała dopiero po kilku latach, mniej więcej w VI klasie podstawówki, gdy w końcu zaufali sobie bezgranicznie. Chłopcy nie potrzebowali towarzystwa reszty, gdyż sami świetnie się dogadywali i uzupełniali. Wybuchowość, a jednocześnie potrzeba spokoju Romano idealnie współgrało z opanowaniem i potrzebą adrenaliny Djanga. Brown jest dla Accardi'ego na tyle wyjątkowy, że byłby w stanie podzielić się z nim spagetti. Obecnie, gdy oboje uczęszczają do gimnazjum, są sobie bardzo bliscy, chociaż Romano niezbyt często to okazuje. Zazwyczaj sprawia wrażenie zupełnie obojętnego na życie przyjaciela, jednak w rzeczywistości martwi się o niego, a jego potrzeba adrenaliny bardzo niepokoi Włocha. Swoją oschłością stara się wyprowadzić go na "prostą drogę", jednak zostaje to odbierane całkowicie odwrotnie. Djanga drażnią jego kazania i wieczne ignorancje ze strony przyjaciela. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Dziewczyna jest obiektem jego westchnień od niepamiętnych czasów, jednak ona sama nie ma pojęcia o jego istnieniu. Chłopak bardzo często wzdycha do niej, jednak stara się robić to po cichu. Chociaż chłopak uwielbia ją pod każdym względem, boi się do niej zagadać. Jest ona bowiem jedyną osobą której faktycznie się boi i liczy z jej zdaniem. Zapisał ją jednak w swoim planie życia, więc z całą pewnością myśli o niej poważnie i planuje z nią wspólną przyszłość. Jolie Martin Jolie nie lubi Włocha od dłuższego czasu. Ma uraz po tym, jak kluski chłopaka spadły prosto na jej włosy. Poza tym, bardzo irytuje ją jego nerwowy styl bycia i nieprzyjemny charakter. Stara się omijać go i nie wchodzić z nim w żadne interakcje. Nigdy mu tego jednak nie powiedziała, gdyż nie potrzebowała robić sobie wroga w jego osobie. Romano więc nie ma pojęcia o jej niechęci do niego, dlatego traktuje ją neutralnie i nie ma o niej wyrobionego zdania. Wystąpienia Bądźmy poważni *Wrześniowy bal *Sport to udręka *Poznaj wymiar Nyo *Kandydat do serca Stefy *Chwała Złemu Trio Inne *Proczadzikowe konwersacje Umiejętności Największym (i prawdopodobnie jedynym) talentem Romano jest gotowanie. Chłopak idealnie odnajduje się w kuchnii i tworzy przy tym świetne dania, które prawie wszystkim smakują. Zazwyczaj nie trzyma się przepisów, tylko tworzy własne kompozycje. Jak sam twierdzi, przepisy są dobre dla amatorów. Proces powstawania postaci Romano przyszedł mi do głowy, gdy piłam herbatę (Minutka konkretnie, bo to moja ulubiona) i oglądałam fanarty nawiązujące do anime "Hetalia". A ponieważ większość postaci wpada mi do głowy przypadkowo, Romano nie był wyjątkiem. Początkowo jednak miał być zupełnie inny. Owszem, jego pochodzenie i wygląd zewnętrzny nic się nie zmienił (tylko na początku nie miał mieć nadruku na koszulce), jednak osobowość miał o wiele mniej rozbudowaną. Miał być człowiekiem wyjątkowo mściwym, który za cel obrał sobie Fineasza. Mścił się na nim okrutnie za to, że to on jest obiektem westchnień Izabeli. Przypominał trochę nieudanego antagonistę, który próbuje knuć, jednak nic mu nie wychodziło. I chociaż swoje zbrodnie planował dokładnie, daleko mu było do perfekcjonisty, jakim jest obecnie. Ponad to, miał regularnie flirtować z Izabelą, jednak jego teksty na podryw były gorsze, thumb|left|by [[user:EkawekaDxC|EkawekaDxC]]niż złe. Ponad to, nie miał mieć rzadnych przyjaciół. Djanga w ogóle nie brałam pod uwagę, aż do momentu w którym faktycznie zaczęłam pisać. Stwierdziłam wtedy, że każda postać zasługuje na jakiegoś kompana. Nawet Romano. Jego osobowość, jak większość moich OC wyszła spontanicznie, jednak niczego nie żałuję. Z takim Romano mam większe pole do popisu i o wiele milej pisze mi się wątki z nim. Doszło nawet do tego, że stworzyłam jego córkę, Bellę Accardi, którą również bardzo polubiłam. Inne informacje *Jego ulubionym daniem jest kanapka z spaghetti. *Ma klaustrofobię. *Zawsze lubił prace Djanga. Kiedy jednak stały się one bardziej profesjonalne, przestał się do tego przyznawać. *Nie potrafi rozmawiać o uczuciach. Zawsze gdy nadaża się taki temat (nie zależnie od tego czy chodzi o miłość, czy przyjaźń) czuje się speszony, na twarzy pojawiają się mocne rumieńce (często też cały robi się czerwony) i szybko ucieka z miejsca rozmowy. *Jest moją jedyną postacią która ma THEME. Powodzem jest to, że ta piosenka to życie Romano w pigułce. *Nigdy nie jada w restauracjach, gdyż nie ufa kucharzom. *Nie rozumie sarkazmu. *Dziadek od strony matki Romano był Hiszpanem, jednak chłopak nie ma o tym pojęcia. *Nie ma poczucia humoru, a opowiadanie żartów idzie mu gorzej, niż źle. *Jest tak wielkim przegrywem, że jest w szoku, gdy coś mu się uda. *Byłby dobrą kurą domową, gdyż dużą wagę przywiązuje do czystości. Czuje potrzebę prasowania, widzi kurz z daleka, a jeżeli nie odkurzy przynajmniej raz na dwa dni, robi się chory. Poza tym, umie i lubi gotować, a porządek w domu uważa za ważny, jak nie najważniejszy jego element. * Jego odpowiedniczka z Wymiaru Nyo ma na imię Chiara. * Często klnie po włosku. Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie